Gallows
by rika08
Summary: "By order of the King. For aiding the outlaw Robin Longstride in impersonating a Knight of the Realm, for sheltering the outlaw on various occasion, for crimes of conspiracy against the crown, Lady Marion Loxley is sentenced to death. To be hanged by the neck until dead."


The courtyard of the Royal Castle was filled to the brim with people of all ranks. Knights, Lord, farmers, blacksmiths, soldiers, all filled the courtyard to witness was all, save few, deemed to be the most horrendous travesty since the death of King Richard some years prior. They had been gathered, by force, on orders of King John, to the gallows. To witness, what King John believed to be, an execution of importance. Even the king, himself was present at the event. Seated upon his thrown, covered from the foul weather, King John watched on as she emerged into the courtyard.  
Escorted by two guards, marched barefoot, exhausted, starved, and beaten marched Lady Marion Loxley. Though now, both her title and name of her first husband had been stripped from her. With her wrists bound by rough ropes, her arms gripped by the strength of her guards, and her body weighted by the swollenness of an infant within her, Marion stumbled her way from her prison cell toward the gallows platform. Her feet staggered across the cold ground and sharp stones, though she hardly felt them. There was little to be felt now that her body had gone numb with cold. Her gown had done nothing to stave off the bitter cold of her cell and there were none to take pity on her within the court. None would dare defy King John.  
Voices within the crowd cried out in outrage and pity for her. The women cried out in pity for her fate. The noblemen cried out with outrage that the King would stoop so low as to hang a woman of noble blood, condemning their lord. Yet none made any motion to alter the events. In the end, they feared for the safety of their own lives.  
The steps of the scaffold appeared in front of Marion. Her guards pushed her onward, up the steps, one by one. Each one vanished faster than a blink of an eye. She was paraded across the scaffold and made to stop in front of the crowd. One guard moved to until her hands, only to secure them, once more, behind her back. Should the conditioned woman make a final attempt to flee. The second guard took the noose brought it around her neck, tightening until she could hardly draw a full breath. The rope dug into her flesh, causing her great discomfort.  
"By order of the King. For aiding the outlaw Robin Longstride in impersonating a Knight of the Realm, for sheltering the outlaw on various occasion, for crimes of conspiracy against the crown, Lady Marion Loxley is sentenced to death. To be hanged by the neck until dead."  
Marion felt her heart beat faster within her chest. Her eyes swept through the crowd, uncertain whether to be pleased or not at the prospect of seeing another outlaw amongst the crowd. Though she had told Robin time and time again, should she ever be captured, under no circumstance was robin to attempt to rescue her. Neither Marion, nor Robin, ever believed that said moment would arrive whilst Marion was heavy with child. And thought she wished not to see her child's life end before it had fully began, to end with hers, she could not find it in her heart to wish Robin to risk his own life for them. Her eyes fount not another outlaw should before her, only the familiar face of William Marshall. His face had aged some since their last meeting and he appeared far less than pleased to see her. But there was something else in his eye, something Marion couldn't place.  
King John stood from his throne, raising a hand to hush the restless crowd. "Before the order is given, Lady Marion, know that I do not take pleasure in watching the hanging of a woman. And so you do not think me unmerciful, I offer one final chance to save your life and the life of your child." He paused a moment, casting a glance about the crowd. "Give up the outlaw, Robin Longstride, and I swear to you, that your life and the life of your child, will be spared."  
The crowd broke out into a horrendous chorus of outraged cries. Several of the braver men pushed against the soldiers standing guard, attempting to break through the line. They would easily tossed back into the crowd.  
Marion did not waste the last few moments of her life contemplating her next choice of words. "Do these words hold the same value to you as your words to the Lords? Did you not give your word on a charter and refuse them thus? How can I trust the word of a King who denies his word to his people?"  
Several onlookers cried out in agreement with the lady. Neither action pleased the King.  
The King nodded in anger. "Very well. Let is be so. The fate of yourself and of Longstride's bastard child is sealed this day! Executioner!"  
The man on Marion's left approached the trap door release. Villagers shouted in rage and pushed against the soldiers again. Their voices rang out, screaming of the injustice and corruption of the King. The soldiers fought their ground and pushed the peasants back into place.  
Suddenly, an arrow flew through the air and struck the throne where King John had sat moments before. All cries fell silent, all eyes drew to the arrow. The King pulled the shaft from his throne, his hands trembling in rage.  
"That was a warning, your majesty." Called a voice from above. Marion gasped at hearing the sound of his voice. The fool could never listen to her. "I shan't miss again."  
"Show yourself, Longstride!" demanded the King. "Or does the life of your wife and child mean nothing to you?"  
From below, the peasants watched as Robin stepped into sight up on the archers precipice. Marion lifted her gaze to look at him. His bow was drawn and an arrow lay notched in the string. Though far below him, Marion could make out a dark scowl on his face and fury within his eyes.  
"I'm hardly hiding, majesty." Robin replied. "Release my wife, and no blood will be spilled today."  
"You dare make demands of me? Your king!" John yelled.  
"You are no king of mine," Robin declared. "but a tyrant, bleeding his people dry. I'll not ask again, release my wife."  
"Surrender, and they will be spared archer." the king replied.  
With all eyes upon the king and the outlaw, no one paid notice to Marion upon the scaffold. Not even the eyes of her guards. Unnoticed by all around, a young boy silently climb the scaffold up to the gallows. As silent as he was, Loop scurried behind Marion. Had she not spent time with him and the other runaways of Sheerwood, Marion would not have heard his approach. The rough binding tumbled from his wrists and lay beside her feet. He loosened the noose and removed it from her neck. It was then that Marion noticed the small boys dotting the front of the crowd. Had they been there all along.  
"You try my patience, Longstride." John cried. "Surrender!"  
"Never!" Robin cried.  
"Then watch her die!" John replied. His eyes, as all others, returned to Marion, who was no longer alone upon the scaffold. "Kill her!"  
Robin released his arrow. t flew through the air, not at King John, but toward the gallows. The arrow struck the lever, releasing the trap door beneath Loop and Marion. As the door released, the entire courtyard burst into chaos. Marion and Loop tumbled through the trapdoor, crashing to the cold ground. The force put off her balance, and sent Marion tumbling to her knees. Loop took to her guard. The runaways of Sheerwood burst into action, throwing themselves into the guards. Not only them, but other outlaws of Robin's emerged from within the crowd. Little John's large stature emerged within the crowd to quickly strike down one of the guards with his stave. Many within the crowd scattered to escape the brawl, fleeing toward the gates of the courtyard.  
The runaways corralled around Marion, forming a line of defense beneath the scaffold. Marion struggled to her feet, baring the heaviness of her unborn child. For a moment, they were safe, but they could not stay so if they wished to escape. They would need to risk the guards.  
"What in Gods name are you doing here?" Marion demanded, finally rising to her feet.  
"Rescuing you, of course." Loop answered quickly.  
"I told you lot to leave to my fate."  
Loop looked over his shoulder toward Marion. "Did you really think we'd leave you to the King?"  
"Better than to risk your lives for mine." she replied.  
Suddenly the crowd parted in half as a wild horse drawing a cart, tore across the courtyard, racing toward the gallows. Marion recognized the good friar upon the seat of the cart, guiding the horse her way. In a wild act, the friar drew the horse in a wide circle, until it came to a stop at the base of the gallows. He swung his stave at the guards upon the scaffold. Loop pulled Marion by the arm from beneath the scaffold. He led her around to the back of the cart and helped her inside. Several of the runaways jumped into the back alongside Marion. Tuck snapped the reigns and led the horse and cart out of the courtyard.

* * *

By nightfall, the castle gallows and battle had been driven far behind the outlaws of Sheerwood, though Marion had no recollection of the journey. The cart had barely exited London when Marion succumbed to exhaustion. What became of their journey, she had no memory of until she was gently jostled awake by the scent of sweat and leather, and the motion of her body being carried. It was not until she felt herself being laid upon the soft straw bed that Marion found the strength to open her eyes.  
Night had long since fallen whilst she slept, and only the light of a single candle shown within their home. But that was enough for Marion to see her husbands face. He had faired well in this battle, far better than others, but not so to return unscathed. his brow was thick with sweat, his face smeared with dirt and blood, his hands were cold against her skin as he drew the blanket over her body and touched her face. But it was his eyes that kept her attention. His eyes that looked at her with such emotions. Fear, concern, wonder, love, all coursing through at once. He did not sit beside her, though there was room aplenty. He simply stared at her.  
His voice was low but thick. "Are you injured."  
"No." she answered in return.  
"No wounds that risk infect? No bruises from the guards? No foul food embedded into your tongue?" His concern was in earnest, and endearing.  
Marion brought herself upright, nearly matching his seated height. The warmth she had gathered from the blanket quickly fled as it tumbled from her body. Robin quickly moved to return the blanket to her, but Marion's hands ceased his actions. She drew her hands to his face, lifting his eyes back to hers, though she had little physical strength within at that moment. She had no doubt that Robin new the same, but followed her command.  
"No wounds to dress, no bruises to soothe, and no putrid food to taint my memory." came her reply. "I may be slightly chilled, but it is nothing to concern yourself with, husband. We, both, are well."  
Robin said nothing, but his hands came up from the blanket at her waist, to her face. His kiss was sudden and passionate. But Marion could feel more within his touch and hold as he kissed her. He seemed to believe that she would vanish from his very presence. Robin pulled from her slowly, reluctantly, breathing heavily against her face. His hands fell from her cheeks to her belly. Though he was a man of great skill and strength, there was nothing but tenderness in the way he caressed her body. There was no lack of affection toward herself or their babe. "I nearly lost you both this day."  
"But you did not." Marion reminded. She placed her hands over his. "We are safe, because of you."  
"It is because of me you are here." Robin stated. "The forest of Sheerwood is no place to bring a child into the woods. You should be in Pepper harrow. Safe. Away from King John."  
"Did you force me to follow you?" Marion demanded. "Did you take me from halls that had been my home to live with outlaws and runaways? Did you force me to marry you? To have your child, this child? No. I chose to follow you here,, into Sheerwood. I chose to live with outlaws, runaways, to live by the ideas of a visionary man. I chose to marry the son of a stonemason, an archer, crusader, and outlaw. I not only chose, but would not hesitate to make theses choices again." She gently shook his face, forcing his eyes to find hers again. "I knew the risks in following you, Robin Longstride. I knew all of it and I still chose to stay with you. I will always chose you, Robin."  
Robin said nothing, but sighed heavily.  
"Have I chastised you enough?" Marion inquired.  
Her words brought a smile to his lips. "Aye, wife, ye have. And I am obliged to repay you the courtesy for venturing off alone."  
Marion smiled at him. "Very well, husband, though I must warn you, as the night continues on, I cannot guarantee my alertness. Perhaps it is best to postpone chastising me until the morning?"  
"Ask me nicely." Robin whispered.

* * *

first robin hood fanfic, recently saw the movie and fell in love with it.


End file.
